


Ripped Paper

by wonker8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Spoiler for Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Spoiler for ST:ID***</p><p>“I'm sorry,” he repeated. Because what else was he going to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for this [prompt.](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=198303#t198303)
> 
> More explanation at the end.

The words slipped out as easily as ripped paper out of the paper shredder. 

“You should have let me stay dead.”

There was the briefest pause as Leonard looked down at his hands, uncertain how to console his best friend. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the Red Shirts working to move the limp and broken body away while others began the task of cleaning the blood away. 

“I should be the one dead. Me. I was supposed to have died. Why did you play God and bring me back? Bones, you shouldn't have-”

“I heard you the first time!” He snapped, glaring at the young Captain who was looking at him like a frightened rabbit. Well, a homicidal frightened rabbit with blood all over himself. He forced himself to calm down. The last thing they needed was a repeat of what just happened few seconds ago because his friend lost his control again. “I heard you, Jim. But it doesn't change the fact that you're alive here. And now.”

“But you can bring him back, right? We can go and wake Khan. We can bring him back.” 

The blue eyes shone with desperation, glistened with fear and hope. Leonard hated what he was about to do. What he was about to say. But it was what needed to be said and the Captain needed to hear it. 

“It's not protocol.”

“Fuck protocol. You never listened to protocols. It wasn't protocol to bring me aboard the Enterprise when Vulcan received a distress signal. Don't pull that bullshit with me.”

Anger, now. But Leonard stayed firm while wondering if this really was a good idea. If the Captain's control was really good enough to handle this kind of shock. He shook his head no. He couldn't break protocol, especially not when it meant freeing that maniac who killed his friend before. “Jim, I'm sorry,” he told him. “I really am. But-”

“But you hate him. That's the real difference, isn't it? You like me enough to keep me around. But you can't stand to be near him. Because he's all logic and robotic and so fucking different. So you find it perfect that he's... he's...” Jim broke off, looking down at his hands. His eyes were wide with horror at what he was saying, and he began a string of apologizes. But Leonard was done listening. He just pulled his best friend into a hug. 

And that turned out to be the catalyst needed, because within minutes, Jim was cursing. He was cursing, apologizing, and shouting words that Leonard wasn't listening to. Instead, he just whispered back sweet nothings, promising that things got better. They always got better. They had to. Because if it didn't, then what the fuck were they living for anyways?

“I love him.”

 _Loved_ , Leonard fixed in his brain and winced. What was he doing? He sighed heavily and patted Jim's shoulders. “I'm sorry,” he repeated. Because what else was he going to say? 

What else was he supposed to say to the man who had just killed the love of his life, his t'hy'la, with his bare hands?

“I'm sorry.”

Jim wept.

**Author's Note:**

> What isn't very clearly stated is that Jim received the super strength from Khan's blood. Really, that's about the only spoiler here.


End file.
